Tilted cakes, sometimes referred to as whimsical cakes or mad hatter cakes, are well-known in the cake and cake decorating industry. Such cakes are generally constructed by baking a typical round cake having the desired diameter and height and after the cake has appropriately cooled, preferably after freezing the cake to make it more solid, the cake is sliced at an angle to remove the top section thereof and thus provide a tilted cake. Various additional round cakes of smaller diameters are also baked frozen and also sliced in this manner to provide a plurality of layers all having a tilt to them. Such layers are then assembled one on top of the other typically by cutting a section from the bottom layer to provide a flat surface to receive the next tilted cake layer and then inserting it in place. This process is continued until the cake is appropriately assembled. Thereafter, the cake is decorated in the manner desired to provide the desired appearance.
An alternative method of providing a tilted cake to then be assembled in such layers is to utilize a plurality of flat cakes of varying diameters and heights and then to provide a filling that will remain stiff and hold its form around the outer edge of the bottom layer and then place additional half rings on top of the first tapering off at the ends and building the half rings to a desired height and then placing the next layer after filling in the thus formed reservoir with a desired filling such as a cream or the like to support the top layer. This process is repeated to provide the desired height and differences in diameters for the desired appearance for the whimsical cake.
In all of these instances, it has been found necessary that the cake be very cold even frozen so that it does not break during the cutting and assembling process. Obviously, all of this procedure, irrespective of the type that is utilized, is very time consuming and tedious thus making such cakes extremely expensive if they are manufactured by a commercial bakery. Alternatively, if they are manufactured by an individual at home, an inordinate amount of time is taken to accomplish the task. There therefore exists the need for providing the building blocks for making a tilted or whimsical or mad hatter cake which eliminates the slicing and cutting process and enables more effective and efficient assembly of the various layers of the cake.